All Mine
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Dante is lucky that she is all his, he has never been more happy.


Why was it that after her divorce and me and Lulu not working out that I just felt a pull to her? This magnetic connection that made me want to know where she is at all times and what she is doing. I wonder who she is with or if she is thinks of me, I think about her before I fall asleep and her beautiful smile pops into my dreams. When I see her the time seems to pass to fast, as if the world that is around us just seeds up, while we slow down. She is mine and I would not let anyone take her away from me.

I can barley catch my breath when I see her, whether she is in her scrubs, casual outfits, in a pretty dress, she always takes my breath away. There is this one moment that I think she is the most beautiful. It is when she is taking care of her daughter. Her mother instincts are the best thing that she has and I'm proud to be with her.

We have bee together fro four months and Patrick Drake hates me more than anyone one in this world. I laugh about it with Morgan and Kristina, sometimes Lulu, when we see each other. We parted in a good way, and still remain friends. While Patrick does what ever he can to get back with _my_ girl friend. And the worst part is, he won't let her work in the ER with out him by her side. It is so stupid.

When ever we get a moment to ourselves, we always get interrupted, no matter what it is, it is something. The first problem was Patrick, then Mac and Maxie, with Maxie came Spinelli and the news quickly spread to Jason and Sonny. They were the least happy, out of all of them. Jason made a special visit to me and dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night and daggled me off a bridge like I was some kind of puppet and told me that if I hurt her, there would be hell to pay. He promised I wouldn't die I would just wish I was, and for a second I was scared. Then Sonny had attacked me in the middle of nowhere. He yelled at me to leave her alone and told me to find someone else. He said to my face that I didn't deserve her and in a way that made me want her more than ever.

I remember when he turned to leave, I told him in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Dad" I added as an after thought.

He didn't turn around, he just kept walking and I found out latter that week that he was trying to pursued her, the woman that I loved, to leave me alone, to tell me to get lost. Then when that didn't work her had tried a different approach and told her that she had to make a choice between him or myself and since we kept seeing each other, I believe that she chose me. Proving to me that she is all mine

It was a month later that he came to her house and apologized to her, telling her that making her chose would be wrong and since she had supported him through all of his decisions that he could do the same. He had given her a hug and told her that she was smart and that she chose well since I was his son, the beauty he was talking to laughed, a true laugh that made you just smile in return and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Maxie still grilled me to this day and Jason sent me death glares whenever he could. Kristina even came to me after a while and told me that I made the number one person in my life happy, but if I ever hurt her, she would chop me up into little pieces and laugh as I cried for help. I laughed at this because I new she was joking but, then she got really serious and told me that she would treat me, the ways she does Sonny, like shit. That I could so I made her a promise that I would never break, I promised that the only way I would hurt her is if I died.

We are at the park having fun just being together, watching Emma run around and shriek with happiness. She was running around everywhere and her mom had no problem keeping up with her, while I was out of breath with in the first five minutes.

"Man, I guess I'm outta shape. How can you seep up with her like that I would have died of cardiac arrest hours ago. I never new you were so fit, Robin." I looked at her like she was crazy and she smiled at me.

"Well, after a while you get the hang of it, you know running and picking up after babies that move faster than you and can crawl into spaces that you normal people couldn't. You get the hang of it." Robin laughed as Emma came up to her demanding that they play hide and seek.

After a few hours of playing Emma started yawning, Robin asked if it was nap time and the baby refused to sleep, not when there was some much to do. We waited a few minutes later until she was barley moving and I swept down and picked her up, she fell asleep easily, a trace of a smile on her lips. Robin came up beside me laughing.

"Ready to take her to Patrick's?" She continued to laugh then I caught on, Emma would be up all night, or she would be cranky and want to go to bed early and then wake up the next day at the crack pf dawn. I laughed with her and kissed her on the forehead, still holding the little angel in my arms, who was the exact image of her mother.

"Shall we?"

She smiled at me. "We shall. You want to drive or should I?"

"It doesn't matter." Robin stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, mouth hanging open.

"Dante Falconeri, the one that loves to be in control of every situation, doesn't mind if I drive this time?"

"You say that as if it is the most amazing thing in the world." I was trying not to laugh at her face.

"This is close, I must admit." She took the keys and twirled them around her fingers. "Last time, are you sure?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm good." We walked to the car in silence. "So where do we go now?"

"We drop Emma off at Patrick's then we go and have dinner, I'm starving."

"That sounds good to me."

We dropped Emma off and as usual he slammed the door in my face and pretended that I wasn't there when we left. He scowled in my direction every time I said something or moved. Robin was oblivious to this as she went to tuck her sleeping child in her bed room.

When she came out of the room, she noticed to tension between the two of us and hid her smirk from Patrick but making it wide for me. After a few awkward moments Robin cleared her throat and said that we, meaning her and me, had somewhere to be tonight. I didn't miss the evil look her gave me when she turned to open the door.

I smile as we get into the car a drive off. I looked and saw him standing there in his door just staring after the car, and for a moment I felt bad, just like always. But the thought was cleared from my head as I remembered why they got a divorce and smiled as I looked down as Robin linked her fingers through my own.

We went to Kelly's, like usual and sitting at a table was Jason. He watched us intently the whole time we ordered, until Kristina came in and she went to his table, smiling and getting down to business. As dinner carried on, I felt the world around us disappear and then it was only Robin and I.

We had desert and I kept telling her that she had something on her lip and when she couldn't get it off, I got it for her, with a kiss. I did this move every other bite and Robin just laughed and shook her head.

By the time we left it was almost ten o'clock at night and we both had work in the morning, I took her home and, like the gentleman that I am, I walked her to the door. She turned to me with a sassy smile and gave me a kiss. This kiss was what I had been waiting for all day and I felt it all the way to my bones, shook me to my very core. My breath was gone and my heart was throbbing, I felt as though it would just rip out of my chest and burst into a thousand pieces. My brain was slugged and I felt groggy and disoriented.

It felt like heaven.

When we pulled a part, we were both gasping for air, just as I was about to kiss her again she pulled back from my grip and smiled sweetly at me.

"Good night, Dante." With that she left me standing there wondering how I ended up in this predicament. I smiled as I saw the light turn off telling me to get off her porch and I did, I left her house thinking of how that beautiful creature in that house is all mine.


End file.
